A new Dragon Ball Z saga
by SonGohanSSJ313
Summary: One and a half year has past since Kid Buu was defeated. But it's not over. Babidi has created a group of fighters in hell called the Majin Fighters and wants to break out. He seeks for revenge for everything Goku and his friends have done to him. Can Goku and the rest of the Z Fighters stop Babidi's evil plans? Even if they do, there is a much bigger threat behind it.
1. Babidi's plan

It's over, it's finally over. Goku defeated Kid Buu with the spirit bomb that was made with energy of all inhabitants of the Earth. After many lost battles, the Z Fighters won the war. Thanks to our brave warriors we can live in peace again, but..

One and a half year passed since the death of Kid Buu, everything was peaceful again and life on Earth was going its normal and used way. Gohan was busy studying while Goku and Goten tried to spend as much time as possible together because Goten has not seen his father for seven long years.

"Daddy, can I ask you a question?" Goten asked as they were lying on the grass and watching the bright blue sky next to the river where they always go fishing. "Of course, son. Go ahead.", answered Goku. "Are you the strongest fighter in the universe?", asked Goten. It took Goku a few seconds to answer the question, then he smiled at Goten and said: "I don't know, son. Maybe I am, but maybe not. The universe is so big there could probably be fighters we have never heard about, but I'm not even sure if I am the strongest on Earth. You saw what your brother did to Buu before he absorbed Piccolo, Trunks and you. And Vegeta, he is always good for a surprise and hell of a fighter. I'm sure he is training at this moment. He is a very proud warrior. He would never admit it but he loves his family more than anything, he would die for them without thinking about it for a second. This love give him an unconceivable if his loved ones get in danger.". Goten looked a bit confused but didn't say anything. "Come on, son, let's see if Chi Chi and Videl are finished with lunch. Bet I will be there first?", asked Goku and started running. "Wait for me, daddy.", Goten replied and started running after Goku.

Meanwhile, Vegeta was training with Trunks in the gravity chamber created by Bulma's farther, Mr. Briefs. "Kakarot, we may be friends now, but that doesn't mean that I don't want to be stronger than you. I'm the saiyan prince and i have to be the strongest warrior in the universe!", thought Vegeta while throwing punches at 700 times stronger gravity. "Daddy, this is too hard for me. I am so exhausted I have to take a break." "It's OK Trunks, you can go train outside, see you later." Vegeta replied. " How did Kakarot manage to go Super Saiyan 3? I have been training for one and a half year at 700 times stronger gravity for 8 hours a day and still I'm not able to turn to the next level. Of course I got much stronger than I was when fighting Majin Buu, but Kakarot is still better than me. Even his elder son is way stronger than me,the ritual of Old Kai gave him enourmous powers. I think he is even stronger than a Super Saiyan 3. Goku had also no chance against Buu with Gotenks and Piccolo absorbed.", suddenly Vegeta got interrupted by Bulma: " Vegeta, you have been training now for seven hours. Why don't you come out of the chamber to eat something and relax a bit? You can later continue your training." Vegeta decided to listen to Bulma's recommendation and go for a walk to get his mind free.

Nobody has a clue what horrible thing is about to happen. Babidi, the magician that freed Majin Buu from his egg has a new plan for taking over the world. This time he has much stronger company. Like Dabura or Vegeta one and a half year ago, this time he has Frieza, Cooler, King Cold, Cell, Broly, Bojack, and even Kid Buu under his control, calling them the Majin Fighters. They are much stronger than before Babidi transformed them into their Majin form. "So master Babidi, how will we manage to break out of hell?", asked Majin Cell. "Be patient Cell, we are the strongest army in the whole universe. Nobody can stop us this time, I will reign over the whole world and revenge for what this guy called Goku did to me!", yelled Babidi. "Don't worry master, i have some unfinished business with Goku, he embarrassed me on Namek years ago and now he is going to pay!", said Majin Frieza. "Kakarot, this time I'm going to kill you!" added Majin Broly shouting.


	2. Piccolo's anticipation

"GOHAAAAAAAAAN, come down lunch is ready! We are all waiting for you" shouted Chi Chi but nobody was answering ,"Gohan are you there?" she asked again. She entered the room but Gohan wasn't there and the window was open. "GOKUUUU! Your son is gone again, I bet he is training with Piccolo just like the past few days. He has to study or he will never succeed!" screamed Chi Chi at her husband. "Chi Chi relax, he is 19 years old he knows what is right for him. But I'll go and get him. We are back in a minute" Goku answered to the angry and nagging Chi Chi. Goku put his index and his middle finger to his forehead and then just vanished.

Gohan and Piccolo were sparing while Goku just appeared between them and accidentally got hit in the face by Gohan. "AAAAAA damn Gohan what is wrong with you?" he shouted at his elder son while holding his nose. "Sorry dad, it wasn't on purpose, you just appeared." Gohan shrieked. "What's up Goku? Haven't seen you for a while." said Piccolo. "Hi Piccolo, nice to see you. You should start teaching my son not to hit his father" Goku answered. "Come on dad you know it was just an accident!" interrupted Gohan. "I know it's not the first time this happened, I should really care for the next time." Goku laughed "Oh I almost forgot why I came, Gohan, lunch is ready, they are all waiting for us". "Oh damn I totally forgot about lunch!" Gohan shrieked "Mom is gonna kill me, was she mad when you left?" Gohan asked. "Yeah, kind of. We should hurry up. Piccolo why don't come with us?" Goku asked. "Thanks Goku, but no. Maybe next time. We see us later Gohan?" Piccolo responded. "If my mom didn't got too angry we will." Gohan replied. "What are you guys doing together all the time? I mean, you are training for 4-6 hours every day." Goku asked. "We are just sparing a bit dad" Gohan laughed while Piccolo gave Gohan a strange look. "Alright, it doesn't really even matter. Hope to see you again soon Piccolo, bye!" said Goku while putting his hand on Gohan's shoulder and his middle and index finger on his forehead. "See you later Piccolo!" Gohan said a second before they disappeared.

"Where have you been young mister? We have been waiting for you for 20 minutes. Why weren't you in your room learning for school? Explain!" Chi Chi shouted at Gohan. "Come on mom, I was with Piccolo. I have studied enough for today." he answered. "No, you haven't! If you want to be a good scholar you have to study way more!" she shouted at him. "Calm down Chi Chi. He doesn't have to study all the time. Let's start to lunch already now when we are all here" said Chi Chi's father. "We will talk later Gohan. Now come on and take a seat." Chi Chi said with a surprising smile on her face.

While they were eating, the Majin Fighters were preparing their breakout out of hell. "Master Bibidi, how much more do we have to wait for the return to planet Earth?"- "You won't have to wait long, Cooler. In 24 hours we will start the breakout. I hope you are all ready?" Babidi asked. "Of course, master." Majin Cooler answered, "we have been preparing so long. Me and Frieza have have reached our sixth form of transformation and with the power you gave us we are now stronger than ever. We are now even stronger than you during your fight with Goku's son, Cell, aren't we?" asked Cooler giving a smiling look to Majin Cell. "Yes, you are. But even together you are no match for me now." laughed Cell. "That is not important now my dear friends" Babidi said, "we are the strongest force the universe has ever seen and nobody can't stop us! I can't wait to see Goku's face when we come to take other the Earth. I want him to tremble on his knees in front of me. He will pay for everything he did to us!".

Later in the evening Gohan left the house to meet Piccolo again. His dad thinks he has been training with Piccolo just for a couple of days, but he has been meeting him secretly for a few months now. "Why did it take you so long? I have been waiting for a half hour."- "Sorry Piccolo, I had to wait till Goten falls asleep so I can leave without him noticing." Gohan explained to the namekian. "It's ok, let us start with the training now, kid." Piccolo said seriously. "Wait Piccolo, why don't you tell my already why you want me to train so hard every day? I don't get it, is there some kind of a threat?" Gohan answered. Piccolo didn't answer for a few second but then: "I'm not sure, I can sense a lot of evil energy, but I can't locate or identify it. The magnitude of this power is tremendous." he answered. "Evil power? Are you sure? I thought we got rid of the evil guys for good by defeating Majin Buu. Did you tell my father about it?" Gohan asked. "No, I didn't. He would take it serious, you know him. Moreover, you maybe don't know but you are way stronger than your farther right now. That's the reason I have been training you for the past couple of months. You are now 2-3 times stronger than you were when fighting Buu." , "But enough talking for now, let's begin with the spar!" said Piccolo and dashed towards Gohan with a right hand and caught him by surprise. He sent Gohan flying through he air but he caught himself up. "What a sucker punch, you will pay for this my friend." said Gohan and disappeared. Piccolo closed his eyes and concentrated on locating Gohan who appeared behind his back but Piccolo sensed him and dodged the shot with ease. The two started exchanging kicks and punches with the most of them being blocked or dodged. "You are getting slower and slower Piccolo, I think you need more training" said Gohan mocking Piccolo. "Shut up!" shouted the namekian hitting Gohan in the stomach with his left knee and then sent him flying to the ground with a double axe handle to Gohan's back. Gohan crashed to the ground and a cloud of dust covered the ground so Piccolo couldn't see anything. Piccolo knew Gohan hadn't taken any damage and was preparing for his next attack. "KAAA- MEEE- HAAAA- MEEEEEEEE- HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" a blue energy attack appeared out of the cloud and was heading towards Piccolo. Piccolo had no problem to parry the attack. "So you think you can beat me with a Kamehameha like that? You will have to use more energy to threaten me." Piccolo shouted towards the dust cloud. "You're missing the point." said Gohan who was right behind Piccolo. Piccolo turned around had got hit with a kick to the head by Gohan. Piccolo crashed into a hill and it got the best of him. "You're getting better and better, I'm proud of you Gohan."- Thanks Piccolo, that's because I have the best sensei in the universe." Gohan replied. "I think it's enough for tonight, we have been training too much for the last days. I need some sleep, I hope you're not mad."- "Of course not, but tomorrow I don't want to hear excuses!" Piccolo said. "Don't worry, I'm just a bit tired. See you tomorrow master." said Gohan and started his way back home. "I hope he is strong enough" thought Piccolo to himself, "his power has increased dramatically since we started a few months ago. This threat is not like the ones before, it is much bigger."..


	3. It begins

"Gohaaaaaan, come on wake up Gohan, it's almost noon!"-"What?! Oh Goten why didn't you wake me up earlier? Piccolo is going to kill me, I was supposed to meet him two hours ago." Gohan shrieked when his little brother woke him up. "Don't worry Gohan everything is fine, Piccolo and dad are downstairs, Krillin is also there." Goten replied to his panicking brother. "Huh, alright then. I hope he is not mad at me. Did he say anything about it?" Gohan asked. "I don't know. I just came back home, I was playing with Trunks.", Goten replied. "With Trunks? I haven't seen him for ages. Why didn't he come with you?" asked Gohan while putting his clothes on. "He had to go home, his dad is really strict. He wants him to train all the time with him." his little brother answered. "Good old Vegeta, he will always stay the same, training like a maniac just to become stronger than dad." Gohan thought to himself. "Okay Goten, let's go downstairs, I'm starving. I hope mom has prepared something to eat." Gohan said to his little brother.

"Good morning, kid."- "Hi Piccolo, I'm sorry I overslept. It won't happen again I promise!" said Gohan with an ashamed smile on his face and scratching his head . "Hi Gohan, haven't seen you for a while. What's going on?" Krillin asked. "Oh hi Krillin, where are 18 and Maron?" - "They are at Master Roshi's place, I came because I visited Bulma yesterday and she told me that your new fighting outfit is ready. Here I brought it in a capsule." said Krillin and threw the capsule to the floor. "Wow! It looks awesome. It's just like I wanted it. Bulma did a great job!" said Gohan in amazement. The outfit was similar to Goku's, just the colors were different. The outfight was black with black boots, black wristbands, a red undershirt and a red waistband just like Goku's. "You look cool, Gohan. I want that outfit too!" Goten said with a bright smile. "We can ask Bulma if she can make one in your size." Gohan replied putting his hand on Goten's shoulder. "Yeah, it looks really great son. What do you think Piccolo?" Goku asked Piccolo who was still angry at Gohan for not coming. "Come on Piccolo, please don't be mad at me. We are training all the time I have to get some rest." said Gohan with some kind of sad tone in his voice. Piccolo didn't say a word and avoided eye contact with Gohan when suddenly a well-known voice interrupted the situation: "Goku? Goku can you hear me?"- Oh hello King Kai, what's up?" Goku asked a bit surprised but happy to hear King Kai. "Something terrible happened. A few minutes ago a portal between hell and your world opened and some of your former villains broke out."- "What?! Who exactly broke out?" Goku shrieked with a look on his face that was rare to see on him. It wasn't fear exactly but something that comes really close to it. "Babidi formed a group of fighters and I think you are going to have serious trouble down there on Earth. The fighters are Frieza, Cooler, King Cold, Cell, Broly, Bojack, and Buu. Moreover, they are all now under his control and have that "M" on their forehead just like Vegeta had." King Kai answered. "That are no good news. Alright guys, I'm going to look for Tien and Mr. Satan, we sure will need the help of Buu. Meanwhile you guys go get Vegeta and Trunks. I will join you when I find Tien and Buu." Goku said to the others. "Piccolo was right. The power I sense is enormous! Now I understand why he wanted me to train so hard every day, I didn't expect that this challenge is going to be so tough." Gohan thought to himself "Ok guys let's go. We don't have much time." he said. Goku used Instant transmission and vanished while Gohan, Goten, Krillin and Piccolo took off towards Capsule Corporation.

"So, you sensed it too?" the meditating Tien said when Goku appeared behind him without even taking a look at him. "We have serious problems Tien and we need your help, are you going with me?" the saiyan asked. "Of course I am, you have done so much for me Goku, I think it's time to pay it back. So, what is the problem?" Tien asked. "I will explain everything later, we have to go for Buu now. By the way, where is Chiaotzu?" - "He is at Roshi's place with Puar and Oolong. We were there a few days ago and he decided to stay for a week or two. But that's not important now. Let's go for Buu." Tien replied. Goku put his hand on Tien's shoulder and they disappeared.

Meanwhile, Piccolo, Gohan, Goten and Krillin were on their way to Capsule Corporation. "I don't feel good about this at all. The power I sense is enormously strong. I hope Vegeta and Trunks have been training a lot." Krillin said with a little bit of fear in his voice. "You know Vegeta, I bet he has been training every day since he and dad defeated Buu. I can't wait to see how strong he got." Gohan answered to his scared friend. "Hold on guys!" said Piccolo interrupting their conversation, "Vegeta and Trunks are heading towards us. I can feel them." - "Yeah, you're right. It's them, I can see them. Hi Trunks!" Goten yelled at the two saiyans who were flying towards them. "Hi Goten, what's up?" Trunks yelled back. The two saiyans arrived and joined the others. "So you sensed it too?" Vegeta asked. "Yes, we will explain everything when Goku arrives with Buu and Tien. Let's land next to that river and wait for them." Piccolo suggested. The group of fighters landed next to the river to wait for Goku's arrival. Ten minutes later Goku arrived with Buu and Tien next to the rest of the Z Fighters. "Finally Kakarot, so now explain what is happening!" Vegeta shouted at Goku. "Alright, Piccolo, Krillin, Gohan and Goten already know what's going on. So now Vegeta, Trunks, Tien and Buu listen. King Kai said that a group of our former villians broke out of hell today. Babidi is leading them and empowered and took them under his control just like he did with you, Vegeta." Goku explained and named those who threaten the Earth again. "What? Are you sure Kakarot? If this is true we are in serious trouble!" Vegeta shouted at Goku. Their conversation was interrupted by King Kai: "Guys, can you hear me? The Majin fighters won't be attacking together. They split up. Frieza, Cooler and King Cold went to the north; Cell went to the east; Broly to the west and Kid Buu to the south while Bojack is located somewhere in the centre of the others together with Babidi." - "Thanks King Kai, I suggest we split up too guys. I'm going for Kid Buu, alright?" "No, you're not! Gohan will fight Kid Buu!" Piccolo interrupted Goku who was amazed to fight Kid Buu again. "But why Piccolo?" Goku asked. "It's pretty simple. Buu can regenerate over and over again, that is probably going to be the longest fight and you can't stay Super Saiyan 3 all the time, it will cost you too much energy. But Gohan's mystic form doesn't require any energy at all so he can fight at his best much longer than you which is the most important factor. And to be honest Goku, Gohan got much stronger than you have ever been so he will fight the strongest enemy." the namekian replied to Goku who seemed a bit confused. "Yeah, great idea Piccolo. That's why they call you the cleverest fighter in the universe. So Gohan will go for Buu. What do you suggest for the others?" Goku asked smiling and scratching his head. "Goku you can face Broly, I think he is the biggest threat next to Majin Buu. The kids are going to face Cell, I think Gotenks will be a fair fight for him." - Yeah that's all fine but what about me?!" Vegeta yelled at the namekian warrior. "Relax Vegeta, you will face Bojack." - "And they call you clever? Pff, you forgot that Babidi can turn me evil again, last time it didn't work well but you see that this time he succeeded in taking over the strongest villains so his magic obviously got much stronger. I guess it's better that me and Kakarot switch our opponents." Vegeta explained. "Piccolo, he is right. Good thinking Vegeta. I'm going to face Bojack and you are going to face Broly." Goku admitted. "Vegeta are you sure you can beat Broly?" Piccolo asked. "What? Of course I can beat Broly, I'm the prince of all saiyans and the strongest saiyan ever! Broly will be no problem for me!" Vegeta shouted angrily at Piccolo. "Piccolo it's alright. I believe Vegeta can beat Broly. So the rest of us are going to face Frieza, Cooler and King Cold?" Goku asked. "Yes, me, Krillin, Tien and Buu are going to face them." Piccolo explained. "Hmm, wait a second guys. How about I start to collect the Dragon balls? I won't be a big help anyway. "Krillin asked a bit ashamed. "Alright Krillin, so we are going to fight three on three. It's more fair now." Piccolo said. "Okay, so I'll leave right now. I will ask Yamcha to help me collect the Dragon balls so we get them quicker." Krillin said. "Alright, enough talking let's go. We have no time to lose." Tien interrupted. "Yeah, you guys can go I have to talk to Gohan for a second. See you later. Good luck and be careful." Goku said as the others took off to their fight locations. "Why do you want to talk to me dad?" Gohan asked. "It's nothing important, I just wanted to warn you. You have to be more careful than the others and make sure you delete every single piece of him. When I was at Mr. Satan's place I promised Videl you would come back home unharmed." - "Don't worry dad, I'll take care of myself. So should you, too." Gohan answered. "Alright then, if you need something you can contact me through telepathy." said Goku, put his index and middle finger on his forehead and left. "So, Majin Buu, this time I will kill you once and for all." thought Gohan as he took off to find his enemy.


	4. Fighting time!

The Z fighters are on their way to their enemies, some are located further than the others so the fights won't start at the exact same time. The first to face his enemy was Goku due to Instant transmission. He was wondering how strong Bojack and the others could have gotten, now when they're under Babidi's control. The spell worked great for Vegeta one and a half year ago, but this time it seems to be much stronger because he got even Majin Buu under his complete control.

"Oh, nice to see you again Goku." Babidi said just as Goku appeared in front of him and Bojack. "So, you are this guy called Goku, the father of that little brat that got lucky against me the last time I was on this planet?" Bojack added. "Lucky? I wouldn't say so." Goku answered to Babidi's henchman. "Don't be so arrogant! You will be surprised when you see my new gifted powers!" Bojack said. "Yeah, sure." Goku replied. "I have to be careful, maybe he is much stronger than he seems. I guess I will start with my first Super Saiyan level to check out his skills." he thought to himself. "Enough talking, are you ready to fight?" said Goku whose face expression change dramatically as he turned Super Saiyan with no effort. "Fine, you will regret challenging me really soon." Bojack said and got in his fighting stance.

Meanwhile, Vegeta was on his way to the Legendary Super Saiyan. "This time I have to prove that I'm the strongest and most talented fighter in the universe. Me and Kakarot may be friends now but that doesn't change anything. I have gotten much stronger since the last time I fought him. Actually, I'm not sure why I didn't turn Super Saiyan 3 yet. However, first I'm going to kick Broly's butt." Vegeta thought and increased his flying speed. A few minutes later he arrived at a mountain plateau where the Legendary Super Saiyan was located. Vegeta landed on a raised little hill of the plateau. "Hello, Saiyan Prince." Broly said who appeared on a hill 10-15 meters behind Vegeta's. Vegeta turned around to Broly and said: "So, Broly, tell me why did you come back to Earth? That was the worst decision of your life because now you have to face me, the Prince of all Saiyans. I have gotten way stronger than the last time and trust me now you don't stand a chance against me!" - "No Vegeta, the two of us didn't come to fight you. " the Legendary Super Saiyan answered. "How do you mean the two of you?" Vegeta asked as the arrogant smile on his face turned into an angry look. "You couldn't sense his power because he suppressed it the whole time, we brought him to Earth just for you Vegeta." Broly answered to the angry Saiyan price. "Stop making a fool out of me, I'm afraid of nobody. Who and where is he?!" Vegeta shouted. "Hello Vegeta." a voice somewhere behind Vegeta said. When Vegeta turned around his face was in pure horror. "N-N-No, it can't be!" he muttered.

Goten and Trunks are on their way to the east where they are supposed to face Cell. "Goten, my father didn't tell me much about this Cell. Do you know anything about him?" Trunks asked his younger friend. "Yes, Gohan told me everything about him. First he was imperfect and had to absorb Android 17 and 18.." Goten said but was interrupted by his friend. "Android 18? But isn't she Krillin's wife?" - "Yeah, I never thought about that." Goten said scratching his head with his index finger. "However,", he continued, " when Cell absorbed the two of them he got really strong and even my grandfather couldn't beat him, but my brother turned Super Saiyan 2 and then Cell had no chance." Goten said with a bright smile on his face, proud of his brother's power. Goten really looks up to Gohan, he wants to be just like him. "Wow, your brother must have been very strong when he was our age." Trunks said when in the same second Cell appeared in front of them via Instant transmission. He kicked Goten in the face and send him flying to the ground. "GOTEN! Are you alright?" Trunks yelled but Cell caught him by his throat and started choking him. "Leave my friend alone!" yelled Goten who turned Super Saiyan and charged towards Cell. Cell released the grip on Trunks and expected Goten. Trunks was falling slowly to the ground. Goten tried to kick Cell in the face just like Cell kicked him a few seconds ago but Cell dodged it with ease. Goten started punching and kicking Cell but he dodged every single shot. Cell had enough of it and punched Goten in the face and send him flying again. Trunks got his consciousness back and saw his friend flying to the ground. "You're going to pay for this!" Trunks yelled also turning Super Saiyan. He charged towards Cell but Cell just appeared in front of him and punched him in the stomach. Due to the power of the punch the Super Saiyan leaned over Cell's arm. Cell connected with a kick to the head and send Trunks flying towards the upcoming Goten. Trunks crashed right into him and both hit the ground. After a few seconds the few managed to get back on their feet. "Goten, we have to fuse! Get ready!" Trunks said. "Okay Trunks!", the two got in the starting pose of the fusion and started the technique but they were interrupted by and energy blast that was coming towards them. They barely managed to jump of out the way, Goten to the right and Trunks to the left of it. "I'm not going to let this happen. I saw this in your fight with Majin Buu. I would really like to meet Gotenks but Master Babidi said that no risk was allowed in our mission." Cell said and started throwing more energy blasts at the young Super Saiyans. The two of them dodged every blast and started throwing energy blasts on their own. Cell dodged a lot of them but there were too much and Cell got caught by a rain of energy blasts. "Great Trunks! We got him!" Goten yelled happily raising his right hand to the air. "No, you have not." Cell's voice appeared out of the smoke that was caused by the energy blasts. "You can't beat Majin Cell that easy." he added.

Gohan who was on this his way to Majin Buu stoped. "I sense Goten and Trunks fighting Cell but not as Gotenks. And why are they so close? They were supposed to fight much further in the east. I don't understand, maybe they are in trouble. I should help them but I can't, I have to arrive on Buu's location before he can do some damage to the planet. The two are going to be alright I guess, I have to get back on my way now, and if not, father will help them I'm sure. He can teleport to them." Gohan thought and continued flying.

Back to the kids. Goten and Trunks are trying to find a way to fuse but Cell interrupts them every time. "Do you have an idea Trunks?"- "No, Goten. We have to knock him out somehow so we can do the fusion." Trunks answered. "Goten, follow me!" Trunks added. The elder Super Saiyan charged towards Cell, Goten followed him right away. The two attacked Cell at the same time and started exchanging kicks and punches with him. Cell was overwhelmed with so much punches and got hit in the face by Goten's punch that was followed with and kick to the stomach by Trunks. The two started kicking and punching Cell again and every shot landed. They ended this series of blows with a double kick to Cell's head that send him flying through a hill and right into a nearby lake. "Alright Goten, good job!" Trunks yelled jumping up happily with his fist stretched into the sky. But the happiness didn't last long. They felt a huge amount of energy coming out of the lake. The lake just exploded and the water spread everywhere. " You guys think you can beat Majin Cell? Now I'm going to teach you a lesson!" Cell said and started powering up. His yell crushed all the nearby mountains and hills and purple electrical sparks started to surround his body. His golden aura turned bigger, just like his muscles. The boys couldn't believe what they just experienced, his power was outrageously strong. "So, boys, let's go!" Cell said and disappeared. "Where is he Trunks?" Goten yelled in fear. Cell appeared right in front of Trunks and punched him to the face, Trunks hit the ground so hard a big cloud of dust covered the whole area. "Tell me, kid, are you afraid?" Cell asked with a smile on his face. "You are going to pay for this!" Goten yelled and kicked Cell to the side of the head but Cell didn't feel anything and just kept smiling at Goten. Cell's movements were lightening fast, he hit Goten in a split second, he young Saiyan crushed to the same place Trunks did. The two boys were able to get to their feet after a few seconds. "What are we going to do Trunks?" - "I don't know Goten. He is just to strong!". But suddenly a person appeared behind Cell. Cell turned around but after that he wasn't able to move even a finger. "Boys, do the fusion fast. I can hold him only for a few seconds!" a well-known person yelled. "It's Kibito Kai! Come on Goten, let's go!" Trunks said as the young Saiyans got in the fusion stance. "Fuuuuuuuuuuu- siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiion-HA!" the boys yelled performing the fusion technique in perfect symmetry. A bright light covered the two boys that blinded Cell and Kibito Kai. "Yes, they did it!" Kibito Kai yelled. When the light disappeared instead of two boys there was standing an enormously strong warrior, his name is Gotenks!


End file.
